El verdadero sentimiento
by LarousseLucy
Summary: Había muchas que sentir y pocas que pudiera analizar dada la situación. Sin embargo, en aquellos escasos, pero largos, segundos, mientras veía su cuerpo gravemente herido en el suelo... Thackery entendió que no quería irse, que tenía miedo, y que su deseo, egoísta, no podría cumplirse. Ligero Binx & Danny.


_La idea de hacer este pequeño One-shot me ha pasado por la cabeza CADA VEZ que me veía esta película y veía que Binns besar la mejilla de Danny al final; tenía la sensación de que si no lo escribía al menos una vez, aunque fuera sólo como desahogo, explotaría. Me tomó tiempo decidirlo, pero al final opté por sacármelo y subirlo una vez escrito, realmente tuve problemas con el título, pero creo que así está bien, tengo una idea para otro más largo, y por eso ese final abierto, pero quizás no llegue a mucho, dejar de lado a Emily en los pensamientos de Binx fue intencional.  
_

 _De todas maneras, espero les guste, está dedicado a todos aquellos que imaginaron algo con esta escena._

 _Disfrutad la lectura, es para vosotros._

* * *

El ver el que había sido su cuerpo durante trescientos años delante de él, malherido, pequeño, inmóvil y opaco llegó a sacudir su interior con un sentimiento que, tras años encerrado, no creía posible de sentir y no quería reconocer en la situación: Terror. Siempre había querido escapar de aquella infernal forma, ser libre, reunirse con Emily, con sus padres, descansar, ese era su deseo. Ahora que veía sus manos traslúcidas, sus ropas de época, y su cuerpo humano flotar a escasos centímetros del suelo con Danny rogando que despertara le hizo entender que la libertad que tanto había anhelado se sentía igual que un trozo de hielo atascado en su garganta, verla llorar encima de este no ayudó. Comprendió que esa libertad sólo era un sueño de humano porque en realidad todo se había acabado, la muerte le había llegado.

Pensaba que estaba listo, tras años en las alcantarillas alimentándose de ratas y resguardando la vela negra, intentando evitar el desastre que podía desatar su encendimiento, creía que ya había visto más del mundo de lo que deseaba y estaba listo para irse. Solo como estaba, ya no quería seguir con la "vida" que se le había dotado; lo que antes era una travesía llena de esperanza, anhelo, crecimiento y sueños se le vio arrebatado cruelmente por una bruja, la vida que había esperado llevar a cabo se volvió una existencia esclavizada, solitaria y oscura.

Sin embargo, en aquellos escasos segundos en los que su mente trabajaba más rápido que el tiempo a su alrededor, sus ojos ardieron en lágrimas fantasmas que no podría derramar, porque resultaba que ahora que estaba con la "libertad" que tanto deseaba al alcance, resultaba que… no quería irse.

Había visto una pequeña luz luego de tanto tiempo, una voz dulce que había llenado su alma con esperanza y nuevos sueños y un cálido toque infantil le habían recordado que el mundo aún podía ser un lugar amable. Cegado con la idea de un futuro en el que ya no tendría que estar solo, se topó con el cristal de la realidad, un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar.

—Danny… Por favor, no estés triste —rogó él mientras forzaba una sonrisa al exterior fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía realmente. Daniela había suplido a Emily en su corazón en los inicios de conocerla, se le parecía tanto que llegaba ser doloroso escucharla hablar; con el tiempo supo que estaba equivocado, ambas eran agua y aceite, por la época o crianza, fuera como fuera el caso, su hermana siempre había sido tierna, ingenua y un aura que pedía a gritos se protegida, Danny era aventurera, valiente, dulce y protectora, a medida que avanzó el tiempo supo que el recuerdo de Emily distaba mucho de influenciar sus sentimientos, aún sin decirlo en voz alta sabía que se había enamorado de una niña cinco años menor que él, si contaba sólo la edad de su tiempo en vida y no la existencia vacía que suponía la maldición de Winifred.

»Las brujas estás muertas, mi alma es finalmente libre… —continuó tras haberle asegurado, con un gesto despreocupado de brazos, que era él en realidad a la vez que se tragaba su miedo, manteniéndose fuerte ante la mirada cristalina de Danny, en esos ojos oscuros cargados de tristeza vio reflejado su deseo imposible de una vida en que pudiese acompañarla en su camino, sintió su corazón fragmentarse al adivinar la decepción de la niña por ver su deseo egoísta hacerse trizas, quería a su amigo invencible, su mascota inmortal, su protector… En el fondo, no pudo sino decepcionarse de la misma manera, porque quería ser "el gordo y perezoso gato casero" en que lo hubiera convertido, tenía el mismo dueño, ahora destrozado de la misma manera.

»Tú me liberaste Danny, gracias… —le tendió su mano sabiendo que no podría sostenerla por sí mismo, aunque ella coopero sin dejar caer el peso y llevarse un dolor a casa. Thackery sabía que no le iba a creer en su agradecimiento, ya fuera porque ella en realidad "no hubiese hecho nada". pero sabiendo esto una mentira debía tranquilizarla. Ella le había hecho cultivar una esperanza aún si fuera por poco tiempo, sus sentimientos eran algo sin importancia a esas alturas, finalmente había muerto. Era… Era lo que él había deseado, ¿no? Entonces no explicaba el vacío, no quería explicárselo a sí mismo, agradeció que las lágrimas no pudieran materializarse y ella no pudiese verlas. Agradeció a Max por encender la vela como una broma sin gracia, esta vez sus palabras eran una obligación.

Escuchando el llamado de Emily volteó la cabeza hacia donde la oía a través de la verja del cementerio, su ser se sacudió de emoción y tristeza en dosis iguales, apretando la mano de Danny entre las suyas demostró dichos sentimientos para con ella. Expresó su asombro en voz alta con los adolescentes y al volver la vista a Danny y la tristeza que reflejaba el hueco en su pecho se agrando exponencialmente. Odiando cada segundo de su viejo deseo cumplido, accedió al llamado del egoísmo y se inclinó sobre ella; titubeó al dirigirse a sus labios y arrepintiéndose en el último segundo, transmitió un triste y sincero mensaje en compensación.

—Yo siempre voy a estar contigo… —besó su mejilla con suavidad sintiendo que ardía, quizás porque sus temperaturas eran muy distintas ahora, quizás porque ella se había ruborizado al asentir a sus palabras, intentando devolver un apretó que se perdió en el aire al traspasarlo. ¿Por qué había hecho algo tan cruel…? No iba a poder estar con ella y lo sabía, le había dado una esperanza amarga para su futuro, hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas y sólo eso había podido escapar. Deslizó su mano fuera de la de ella haciéndola estremecer, despidiéndose de ellos y trotando hacia donde estaba Emily sin tener la fuerza para alargar el momento. Volteó mirándola una última vez e hizo un gesto de adiós que no hacía falta, la última mirada que había recibido de Danny una mirada bañada por lágrimas adornadas de un brillo esperanzado…. Por él.

No era capaz de seguir observándola, volteó para enfrentar la fuerte luz del ocaso, tomó la mano de su hermanita sintiéndola a la misma temperatura que él y empezó a avanzar con ella.

—Thackery Binx, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le preguntó la dulce voz de la otra Binns, él le sonrió con apenas un rastro fantasma de sinceridad falsa, apretando su mano en un signo de dolor que, estaba consciente, ella no entendería mientras miraba al frente con calma.

—Lo siento Emily… Tuve que esperar trescientos años a que una persona virgen encendiera una vela —dijo él con la sensación de un hueco creciendo cada vez más a medida que se alejaba de la única luz que había tenido en los últimos trescientos años, sólo le quedaba entonces seguir adelante.

¿O quizás no?

Quizás no.

* * *

 _A todos los que habéis llegado al final... Gracias por leer, aún si no te agradó, escríbeme en forma de Review, lo valoro mucho._

 _Hasta otra._


End file.
